Newton's Third Law
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: Newton's Third Law states that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. George Weasley shows Katie and Oliver that there are always exceptions to the rule...KBOW oneshot. Read, and review!


**Hey Guys It's me again! This is the final installment of the whole Newton thing, so read it and please please review. **

**I am so ecstatic recently! Okay this may seem like I'm bragging and stuff, but remember how I mention I'm so worried about my exams? ALL THOSE FEARS WERE WORTH IT! Well yay I got six points! That's, like the best number of points one can get for a raw score. Which means I'm one of the top scorers in my school, not the top top, but still one of them. **

**Like, can I believe I got eight A's? That was so shocking, but in a really really good way.**

**On to the story.**

**

* * *

****Newton's Third Law**

**For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. **

By rights, everything was obeying the order of nature. Nothing was wrong. Everything was happening and behaving the way it should.

_Or according to Newton's Third Law anyway. _

Damn Newton. Damn damn damn him!

Normally George Weasley wasn't the type who would condemn his Isaac Newton, that great Muggle Scientist. In fact, it was the exact opposite. George had always admired the guy, finding it awfully fascinating to read and go through every single one of Newton's theories. In fact, he secretly regarded

Newton as his personal hero.

But enough was _enough_.

" HOW DARE YOU!"

" YOU STUPID NAZ-"

George grimaced at the sound of two people hollering in the background. He need not turn back to see what (or rather _who_) was causing this commotion. This unpleasant noise had been hanging around the Gryffindor Tower for a number of weeks already and it was no longer unusual to hear those sounds anymore.

Of course, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood were at it again.

He wondered if they ever stopped fighting, the two of them. He guessed not,judging by the rate they had been going. One of them would shout and the other would scream right back, equally loud in volume. He couldn't remember when was the last time he saw the pair talking to each other civilly.

The weird thing was, they were _supposed t_o be a couple.

It was always funny the way things turn out. Katie Bell had been this pretty, shy demure student that never raised her voice normally while Wood was this quiet, composed Quidditch captain who was very

good tempered. The both of them never got into any form of disciplinary trouble and had a squeaky clean record , something George couldn't honestly say about himself.

Yet somehow, one way or the other, collision of the worst kind seem to happen when they were with each other. Before, the two could barely _hold a conversation_ or string three words together in the presence of each other ( this, he admit, may be owing more to the fact that they liked each other rather than the fact they were shy). Now, their vocabulary seem to not only increase in quantity but also increase in volume.

And he was the one who match made them in the first place. He didn't want to regret what he did.

George regarded the whole affair as really stupid. It didn't make sense at all. For months and months, Oliver had been mopping about his feelings for Katie and too shy to admit that he liked her. George had to put his two sickles in to that in order to stop Oliver from beating around the bush any longer. Just when George thought the world was going to come to the end, he finally did confess his feelings with the help of George ( and Newton's First Law).

The whole affair should have just ended there. But no, Katie and Oliver, being the reserved quiet people they were, had to hesitate about their relationship. About how it is better to remain friends and blah blah blah. George thought that was absolute rubbish, and decided to put Newton's second law to good use. Katie and Oliver had their little snog fest and he thought it worked.

He thought so anyway.

The whole thing dragged on and on. Indeed, their relationship made enormous progress for the first couple of days. Oliver and Katie behaved in a sickening sweet way that showed unmistakable adoration for each other. It would be almost repulsive to him if not for the fact that_ he was the one_ who set them up.

Then something happened. It was as if a dynamite exploded. The two of them simply could not stop fighting. Day and night they bickered and bickered, and each argument seemed to get worser and louder. It has gotten so bad to the point that many of the Gryffindors had to borrow fluffy pink earmuffs from Professor Sprout just to sleep soundly for a night.

When he first thought this entire thing would be a dynamite and such a blast, he didn't really mean it _that way_.

It was almost amusing how George initially didn't think Oliver and Katie dating would be a good idea, and that he was unworthy of her. Now, he would do _anything_ for them to get back together.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem. He would simply just consult his _Isaac Newton's Theoretical Concepts and Fundamental Logic _book and apply Newton's Third Law. After all, it helped twice already. What were the chances are of Newton's Third Law failing him?

Virtually _zero_.

But what the _problem _was is that Katie and Oliver _were _obeying Newton's third law. Written in bold on the fifteenth chapter of _Isaac Newton's Theoretical Concepts and Fundamental Logic _volume were the very words that seemed to betray him. Newton's Third Law.

_For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. _

This law he understood, and had much less difficulty grasping its concept. Yet, his idol had failed to come up with a solution, and, to his disappointment, was very wrong. It did not explain why, despite the fact that Katie and Oliver were obeying the third law, things were not going well.

It was always an equal but opposite reaction. When Oliver kissed Katie, she would push him back and run away. When she came back , Oliver would get angry and walk way. When they talked, their opinion must somehow differ from each other. Any apology made by one party was bound to spark off another feud with the other party.

When Oliver wanted to play Quidditch, Katie would object and suggest doing homework as Oliver was failing Charms. When she suggested playing Quidditch, he would stubbornly refuse to join in. When Katie preferred to go to Quidditch Quality Supplies on their Hogsmeade date, Oliver must dragged the poor girl down to Madam Puddifoot's, because "all couples go there!".

They even fight over their food. When Oliver wanted toast, Katie would say how bland it was. Katie wanted to drink coffee, but Oliver forced her to take tea instead because it was not healthy. Oliver would try to stuff Katie with a lot of food, piling up her plate because he thought she was not eating enough. This for some reason miffed Katie, and she retaliated hotly that he ate too much.

Of course, neither of them seemed to realize that they did this out of love. It seemed pretty obvious to George that all these little actions of love was to help one another. Oliver _did need_ that extra help in Charms, and Katie was only trying to make sure that he can keep up. Oliver only started picking on Katie's poor eating habits because he was worried about her health, and hence took up the over-protective boyfriend role. His insistance to go to Madame Puddifoot's, was because he wanted everyone (especially Katie) to seal their relationship as an item and eliminate his insecurities about Katie's love, especially after her whole running-away-after-he-kissed episode. He of course, didn't seem to realise that Katie only ran away because she was simply overwhelmed by the sudden outwards display of affection from her captain.

No. They had to mistake all these signs, though it was so bloody obvious to the rest of the world. And so they fight and fight, all because they love each other so very much but had poor interpretations of each other's actions.

That's it. They_ love_ each other. And they were too foolish to see it.

Irregardless of this. The fact remains that Newton's Third Law had been applied to Katie and Oliver's love life, tried, tested, and _failed_.. Theoretically it had been proven wrong.

George initially refused to believe it. He would be very disappointed, as well as shocked, if it turned out that his long-honoured idol made a mistake. In short, George Weasley was unable to accept the fact that Newton's Third Law was wrong.

_But then he grew up. _

He got to thinking. His sadness and reluctance to accept the truth had slowly turned to curiosity and acceptance, and then replaced by a further excitement and interest. It occurred to him, that _perhaps_, just the slightest chance, that he would be able to _come up _with a physics law, just like Newton did. If he could somehow come up with some theory that could accurately describe the third law of motion, he would be just like Newton! In fact, he could be greater than Isaac Newton!

Weasley's Law of Motion, it would be called. He liked the sound of it.

His interest was now sparked, and he could no longer contain his excitement. He was extremely fond of the idea of creating a new Motion rule, and couldn't wait to have a chance to prove it. Really, the only question left was, how?

There's where he had to come in.

Another plethora of angry sounds burst out from the Common room, breaking George's concentration. His eyes strayed to where Katie and Oliver were shouting, apparently not caring whether they will be overheard or not. He recognised the blaze in Katie's bright green eyes , and almost cowered in fear seeing Oliver eyebrows shot up in fury. Perhaps it would be wise for most to stay clear of this entire mess, but George always liked a _challenge_.

He began to recall of all the little help he gave to Oliver and Katie. First, there was the time where he gave Oliver this short pep talk and an extra push to get him to get him to make the first move on Katie. That had worked. He managed to kiss Katie and get Katie to confess too. Then there was the incident where they refused to get together so he literally pushed Oliver down the stairs, making him literally fell onto the ground, which make him literally knocked Katie off her feet, which then made them literally roll around the floor together, kissing.

So it had worked once more.

George suddenly snapped his fingers, as if everything was clear. _By rights,_ he reasoned, his plan should work out fine. If pushing Oliver had done wonders for the first time and worked for the second time, surely it would work the third time.

This is of course_, theoretically_ speaking. He had to try it out himself.

George got up to his feet at once, and headed toward the fighting couple. Not surprisingly, the two were too busy arguing to actually notice George's presence at all, let alone realise that he was behind Oliver. However, George's devious smile caught the rest of the Gryffindors' eye, and soon, many were interested in watching the situation unravel.

What many saw that very minute not only shocked everyone, but also soon became the fastest spreading gossip that day. All thirty six eye witness ( the very same as those who witnessed the Newton's Second Law) saw the red-headed George Weasley marched right up to Oliver Wood's back and gave him a very hard push. Oliver then lost his balance and somehow fell on top of Katie Bell, and somewhere along the entire process, Oliver had managed to engulf Katie into a hug, one so full of _passion_ that it was impossible to ignore. Oliver proceed to apologise profusely to Katie, whom in return said sorry for her past behaviour. After nervously staring at each other for a few minutes, the two couldn't stand it any longer and ended up kissing each other so enthusiastically that all thirty six pair of eyes reverted to stare at somewhere else.

Of course, the truth had somehow evolved into many different twisted version of events that happened. Rumour has it that George had attempted to steal Katie from Oliver and tried to sabotage him, but Katie eventually chose Oliver and they ended up in a passionate embrace. Others were convinced that George had simply gave them the antidote to his new Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes love potion which somehow backfired, and that Katie and Oliver never had a fight in the first place. But only George Weasley knew the truth.

George calmly walked back to his favourite seat, smiling. He had done it. He had proven Newton's third law wrong! Oliver kissing Katie caused her to repay his favour with a simliar action. He was a genius.

He flipped open his _Isaac Newton's Theoretical Concepts and Fundamental Logic _book again. Bitting his lip, he wondered if it was a little disrespectful to change Newton's theory. He felt bad for putting his idol in such a bad light and, after all, it wasn't s if Newton was totally wrong. After a moment of consideration, he picked up his quill, scribbled a few words, closed the book and went to join the rest of the Gryffindors to tease Katie and Oliver again.

_For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction, but there are always exceptions to the rule._

_

* * *

**Okay so this is the end. It was really fun writing it, and I sure had a kick with the whole last line. Like, George too is such an exception to rules himself. This is so him to write this. **_

**Anyway I hope you guys like it (or love it) and would be so kind as to leave a review!!!!!!!!**


End file.
